Automation of light is used widely in many indoor environments and this is set to grow in the coming years. Automated systems for light intensity control which monitor the intensity of both natural and artificial light present in the environment are known in the art. Known systems for controlling the amount of ambient lighting typically use a light sensor to sense the light intensity with a certain sampling frequency, wherein the sampled data is processed using an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) and then sent to a central node using a microcontroller and radio frequency (RF) module. In addition, a battery or an electric line is used to supply power to the system.